A fight
by Lilly-princess
Summary: Mizuki, the flower maiden was in a glass ball with cuffs around her arms and ankles in Jagura's chambers. Kiba, whom was badly cut trying to fight to save Mizuki from Jagura's evil plans. Darcia just standing by watches the fight until a figure appears. The figure challenges Jagura then changes her mind to really see if Jagura's a worthy opponent to fight. Who is this figure?


Mizuki, the flower maiden was in a glass ball with cuffs around her arms and ankles. She hung there uncomfortably in Jagura's chambers. Kiba stood in front of her growling. Mizuki looked up at him and cried. he was cut badly but somehow was still able to stand. Blood dripped from Jagura's sword. She smiled at Kiba with an evil grin wondering if the wolf would ever give up. Darcia was off to the side and watching the fight. The other wolves were no where to be seen.

"NO! Jagura please don't!" Mizuki screamed from inside the glass ball.

"Heh, still got some fight left in you wolf?" Jagura asked Kiba still smiling.

"You... won't... hurt her... again!" Kiba tried to make out and catch his breath.

"This isn't going well," Darcia said with a sword in his hand.

"Then do something about it," A hooded figure appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?" Jagura asked as Darcia looked also in wonder.

"Does it matter for you to know whom I am?" The figure asked.

"Not really," Jagura said entertained.

"Let's just say I can be your worst nightmare," the figure said and Darcia gave a slight grin to the figure.

"You got a tough opponent Jagura," Darcia said grinning at her.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jagura asked.

"Because I can actually kick your ass the old fashion way," the figure said moving the hood from over their face.

"TSUKIKO!" Mizuki said happy to see her twin sister.

"I thought I took care of you," Jagura said glaring at Tsukiko.

"Well you thought wrong," Tsukiko said giving a mischievous grin.

"You think you're a worthy opponent?" Jagura asked her in disbelief.

"I'm starting to wonder if you are," Tsukiko said glaring back at her.

"Nice comeback," Darcia noted to her.

"Thanks," Tsukiko said keeping her glares at Jagura.

"You make me laugh, a child coming to me thinking she can battle me," Jagura said laughing.

CLING!

Darcia's dagger went past Jagura's head and onto the wall behind her. She looked at him wide eyed as Tsukiko looked at him surprised.

"You don't know what this girl has in her," Darcia said defending Tsukiko.

"Your so confident in her," Kiba said a little stunned.

"Do you love her Darcia?" Jagura asked him and everyone looked at Jagura wide eyed and stunned.

"Why is it any of your business?" he asked her flashing her a glare.

"Because I will kill whom gets in my way with love," Jagura said.

"Heh, love, do you even know how to love Jagura?" Tsukiko asked testing her.

"Hold your tongue child," Jagura said.

"You gonna make me obaa-san?" Tsukiko asked giving her a mischievous smile again.

"WHY YOU!" Jagura said charging after Tsukiko with her sword.

Tsukiko flung out her samuri sword and stood still waiting for Jagura to come at her with all she got. Jagura kept on coming and Tsukiko swung a three times so quickly no one but Darcia saw. Tsukiko swung her sword for the blood to come off her sword and placed it back in it's case. Tsukiko folded her arms and turned around counting down from three to one on her fingers. When she got to one, Jagura screamed in pain. Tsukiko had cut Jagura's wrist, arm, and side. Tsukiko looked at Jagura with a death glare.

"What were saying about me being a child?" Tsukiko asked her.

"Damn you," Jagura said growling at her.

"And didn't Darcia warn you?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yes, but he taught you didn't her?" Jagura asked hissing at Tsukiko.

"You're a human not a cat," Kiba told her annoyed by the hissing.

"Shut it wolf!" Jagura told him with a glare.

"Actually that was my own move," Tsukiko explained, "I gotta say Darcia is more of a worthy opponent then you."

"What?" Jagura asked shocked.

"What?" Darcia asked scowling at Tsukiko.

"What? I'm not saying you were bad," Tsukiko said.

"You kinda did," Kiba told her.

"What ever, anyways, you're done Jagura," Tsukiko told her flashing another death glare at her, "And we will take Mizuki in peace."

"You think you're going anywhere with her? I don't think so," Jagura said getting up and still groaning in pain.

"So you still have some fight left?" Tsukiko asked not shocked.

"You'll regret telling me that I'm not worthy to be your opponent!" Jagura hissed again and it irritated Kiba.

"I doubt it," Tsukiko said with confidence.

"Careful what you wish for," Darcia said.

Swords clang against each other as Tsukiko and Jagura fought against each other. Jagura tried to get Tsukiko in the side but she moved to fast Jagura couldn't keep up with her. Kiba ran up to Mizuki and broke the glass ball. He got inside and got her out. He carried her bridal style. Mizuki smiled at him as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and gave one back to him shyly. Darcia studied the sword fight between Tsukiko and Jagura.

"Watch your footing Tsukiko," Darcia told her.

"Now is not a good time for your advice Darcia!" She shouted to him as she swung her sword a few times.

"Just helping, and duck," he told her calmly and she ducked from Jagura's swing and her sword got stuck in the wood.

"You wanna join the fight Darcia?" Tsukiko asked and she kicked Jagura's leg from behind.

"I would actually," Darcia said walking towards Tsukiko and Jagura got her sword unstick and swung it towards Tsukiko but Darcia picked Tsukiko up and moved her out of the way.

He blocked Jagura's swing with his sword. Tsukiko moved away allowing him to take it at her since Jagura killed her sister by her own hands. Tsukiko smiled when Tsume, Tobe, Blue, and Hige appeared in the room. She walked over to them and greeted them.

"Sup guys?" Tsukiko asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Kicking some guards in the ass," Blue answered.

"They really were irritating," Tsume said.

"Did you enjoy yourself kicking their butts though Tsume?" Tobe asked him.  
"That was probably the upside to this whole thing so far," Tsume said and Tsukiko laughed.

"Nice," Tsukiko said.

"So, last two nobles fighting each other huh?" Hige asked.

"Mhm, mostly for revenge but it'll be okay," Tsukiko said watching the fight.

"She okay Kiba?" Blue asked Kiba whom was walking towards them with Mizuki in his arms still.

"She's fine," Kiba said smiling.

"Hey sis," Tsukiko said smiling at her sister.

"Hey Tsukiko," Mizuki said returning a smile at her.

Darcia swung a few times and got Jagura in the side and arm. He got a few cuts from the fight. Jagura glared at him and was about to take the last swing at him. Tsukiko knew he wouldn't move fast enough so she stepped in and got Jagura deep in the stomach with her sword. Darcia turned around and looked at Tsukiko surprised that she stepped in. Tsukiko snatched the sword out of Jagura and waved it to get the blood off. Jagura fell over slowly dying.

"Why did you step in?" Darcia asked her irritated.

"Why weren't you moving fast enough?" Tsukiko asked him wiping her sword with a cloth.  
"Don't scare me like that again," Darcia said placing a hand on her head.

"I think you'll be good for now," Tsukiko assured him looking at Jagura.

Jagura closed her eyes and died. Everyone left Jagura's place and walked out into the woods not far away. They were all sitting on rocks and tree branches. Tsume and Tobe were practicing their fighting as Blue and Hige were cuddling by the fire they had built. Mizuki was tending to Kiba's wounds. He wined and winced in pain as she tried to mend the wounds.

"I'm sorry Kiba," Mizuki said.  
"It's okay Mizuki," He said licking her face and she turned red like a tomato and it made him laugh.

Tsukiko was also tending to Darcia's wounds and he didn't seem to be in any pain when she was cleaning the wounds. She looked up at him in wonder if he was alright. He did loose his love thanks to Jagura and since he trained her some what how to fight in wolf form he didn't know she could with a sword til he challenged her and lost the fight. Tsukiko knew that Jagura should've known who she was messing with. But Tsukiko didn't do it out of revenge but to free Darcia from everything. But she knew she couldn't free him from his loss. He looked at her noticing that she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked her blankly.

"Uh, nothing," Tsukiko said looking away at his wounds.  
"You're lying," Darcia told her.

"No," Tsukiko said.

He leaned closer to her and she looked at him blinking at him.

"Don't tell me nothing, your lying. I know it," he told her.

"It's nothing. And why are you so close to me!" Tsukiko said pushing him away slightly blushing.

"Because you're not telling me the truth and your blushing," he told her.  
"I am not! Jerk!" Tsukiko yelled and threw a towel at him


End file.
